In the industrialized society, population becomes increasingly dense. Contamination sources and virus using air as medium always surround us. As a result, allergy, asthma, headache, flu and all kinds of discomfort take place. Current epidemic SARS is an example. If we fail to purify suspending virus and suspending particles around us, they may get into human body through air transmission and severely harm our health.